The Dragonic Devil (Rewrite)
by DARKKILLER18
Summary: this is a new version of my story the dragonic devil I wrote long ago about a being from another world that goes to the high school DXD universe. he will show many powers and many friends in this story with more characters in addition. this contains elements from fairy tail and many more OC x massive harem
1. Giotto caelum

**This is a rewrite of my old story if someone already Read my old story I hope you like it the rewrite.**

Chapter 1

The sky is red as blood, the surrounding are destroy…I feel like my mind is going to blank as my mind is going blank by the second…maybe it's my time to take a long sleep.

(FUSH)

Then suddenly the sky began to open and a white light began to surrounding me and began to take me closer to it… I can fell warm as I get close.

"heh I never thought I will be able to leave this world " I said it to myself "I'm happy"

"HAHAHAAHAH "

I heard his laugh and then with the last of my strength I turn to see him.

"It seems you brought peace like you say you did… but I wonder for how long " I say nothing I only gaze at the figure with nothing but a calm expression.

"yeah but I know there will be someone who will gain strength equal or greater than us but the difference is that he will walk in a path full of light then dark… a path different from ours "

He did not say anything he only stood in silence but I could tell my words got him

"I dough it flame "

I made a small smile " hehe you never know what lies ahead in the future but I'll leave that to you…" I getting more close to the light. I made a small smile "well this is a goodbye… see you Acno "

The light got me making me stop and all my vision turn white but I can see many shadows getting close to me… "Are they "

The light stop and the next thing I know is that I'm what it looks like a park of and old city or something…(crash) I heard the sound of something falling "what was that " I decided to follow

I run towards the sound of the crashing and the moment I see got to the place of the Impact and the first thing I see is a red armor in completely broken leaving the helmet wide open and I could see an old man. "Hey are you ok "I ask and the old man look at me and smile.

I found the perfect partner for you old friend… and a child with a pure heart "

A child? But I'm in mine's … then I look to see my hand became small…no my body became small.\

"Please…boy "The old man call me.

"Take good care of my partner soon to be your "

"The old man touch my left arm and suddenly an unknown energy rush throughout my body and I began to see the astral form of a red dragon who smirk at me.

"Hey what did you? Oh rest in peace "

[My new partner is an interesting one]

I heard a voice in my head.

"Who are you "

[I am Ddraig! The Red Dragon Emperor and I'm resided in your left arm]

"I see you sure are an interesting one "

[I should been saying the something about you…I saw your memories and I have to say I'm surprises to see how you gain this power in such way]

"I see… well Ddraig is time for me to find out where am I? "

[Yeah…partner how should I call you… you have many names]

"Well now is my time to introduce myself…it's a pleasure to meet you Ddraig my name ls "

 _Time skip_

In a room the alarm of a bout in his 17 woke up from his sleep "I hate the mornings "he try to sleep but soon felt someone pulling his ear "ouch, ouch, ouch, ok, ok I'm up " then he sees a girl with colored eyes and back-length dark blue hair with the sides tied to her back "kazuha what is it " he ask to the girl

"Well it's our first day in school and you are still in sleeping "

"You know I hate mornings "he said it as he try to covers himself but fail as kazuha pull his ear with more force.

"You are going to get up since you promise me to come with me "

"Ok, ok, ok I'm up "he got up and head it to shower and eat and dress.

"Are you ready "he ask as he and kazuha are outside the school " well we'll be back guys see you later " he close the door and began to walk.

Kouh academy

In the academy every one soon stop what were they're doing because all of the attention soon move to see two teen's one boy and the other on is a girl.

The boy is wearing an open black blazer with white line over a pure black shirt with black pants and black dress shoes and a scaly black scarf. The boy looks are silky black hair with a fringe covering his right eye, even though one eye is cover the left eyes is sapphire color, he also has a slender body, decent looks with white skin is glossy and tender

"Wow he looks hot "

"Do you think he is rich "

"I think so "

"He is so handsome but "

The girls scream happiness at the appearance of the boy. While the males are looking at kazuha who is wearing a She is wearing a long sleeve button down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar and a shoulder cape but the difference of the other girl who skirts are short. Kazuha is wearing a wearing a long skirt that reaches to her ankles.

"She is so sexy "

"She is probably at actress "

"No maybe a model "

"Maybe both since she a fox but "

All the compliments ended with the same question "are they a couple "all of the present students ask the same question since they see kazuha hugging his right arm.

"You sure know how to make a first impression "the boy smile and she smile back "let's go to our class "

They both separate and walk to the classroom they belong the boy in a second year and they girl a third year.

In the second year classroom they boy walk and then he open the door and opens the door. "Hello I was inform to came here "

"Oh yeah I was inform of you "he smile "come here… well everyone he will be our new student " the boy smile and walk to the form of the class.

"Hello my name is Giotto Caelum "he smile and every girl scream which freak him out a bit **"I hope she doesn't do and say something that may cause a problem "** he thought as he decided answer some question.

In the third year class kazuha is in front of the classroom "hello I'm kazuha Caelum "soon all the boys started to cheer and she sigh

""Any question "" the teacher of second and third year ask

""What is your relationship with the boy/girl "someone ask at Giotto and kazuha.

"She/he is my sister/love one "even though Giotto said it still shock some of the students since they are brothers. And he made a wry smile but (EEEEEEHHH ) a huge scream was hear from the third floor. He only sigh and face palm "what did you say "and with that he decided to let it rest until they get home.

 _Time skip_

"So you say I'm you love one?" I ask as I walk to my house with kazuha and in the way back she told me about her introduction in class "couldn't you say I'm your brother "I ask as she smile and hug my arm.

"Well I can say that and where is the fun in that "she ask in a happy tone

"Well now everyone well think we are lover who like incest "I said it

"Well if they think that then let them we are not actually relative after all… I lost them "she said it in a sad tune which I catch then I pat her and then she look at me.

"Don't worry remember what I say that night… I may not be the real one but think at me like one and as long as I still on breathing I will never leave you… no I will not leave all of you alone "I smile at her and she began to tear up but I dry her eyes and she give me a quick kiss in my cheek

"Thank you… I wonder how are they "she ask

"If you want you can go visit them now "I say it and she smile

"Really "she look at me in happiness

"Yeah here "I give her a paper "go and have a nice chat but don't take too long ok or there will not be any dinner for you and tell them I say hi"

"Ok well. See you at night.. oh and take care of our guest " she did not look back but her eyes were able to tell where she was hiding " bye " then she walk away

"Now "

I decided to play a little with her and by using one of the mirrors of the cars I was able to see my stalker. And it is a girl. I decided to make her follow me all around the district. From car washes, candy store, malls and etc. but "she is really persisting… but I think it's enough "I look at the sky and it the sun is almost out. "let talk "

I walk to a game store and I decided to go back and when the girl with open the door we meet face to face.

"The fourth progenitor "

I widen my eyes **'again with that '** I thought "sorry but I'm a transfer student from Italia… nice country "

I take a good look at the girl… she has golden brown eyes and shoulder length dark brown hair with a fringe around the eyes and bangs either side of her face, she is wearing the same uniform and she is holding a guitar case which I can see a blue aura coming from it.

"Well goodbye Madonna "

I was about to run but.

"Hey girl "

"Why don't you come with us She hit the boy next to her.

"You bitch "he graph her and the other one move his hand under her skirt.

"This is getting out of hand "the guy flip the skirt and she scream "AH MAN! "I was about to go and help her but soon she realist herself and beat up the older guys "*whistle* that is not something you see so often "then she sees me and jump over a car.

"You really beat them up and I think you over did it "

"Giotto Caelum "

"You know, just because they saw your panties you sho- "

"You saw it "he got cut off by the blushing girl.

"Well I was "then one again the wing blew and it flip her skirt again and she got more red and she was about to do something but I stop her.

"Hey! It's your fall for been there so don't blame me ok "

She got down and say "you're disgusting and left "

"Geez…uh "

I saw a wallet and pick it up "she forget her wallet" and i look inside and saw her ID. "Himeragi yukina" I only sigh and look at the sky "this is going to be a crazy year " I look and it's dark" I better go home "

 _Time skip normal p. o v._

"Hey can I get out now "Giotto ask as he is inside the tub as he look at the naked kazuha who is rinsing her body. "And aren't we a little old to do this… not that I complain but still "he ask

"no " kazuha respond as he made her body look visible and not even try to hide it " you have to stay until I say is ok " he only sigh then she got inside facing him which was a mistake because

"Hey who hit you "he ask in a calm tune

She touch her cheek "oh this…? It not a big of a deal"he close his eyes

"come " he stretch his hand and she took it with an smile " now tell me what happen " he ask as she decided to rest her back in his chest

"I think I messed up a little with someone "she said it "but don't worry I'm a lot stronger "he smile and give her a small kiss in her forehead.

"I know but still I have to be worry about you " he said it and she turn around and hug him "so how are they "he ask

"Everyone is happy… she missed you a lot "she said it

"Don't worry I'm going to visit them later but now let- "he stop when he receive a kiss on the lip from Kazuha.

"Let's go to our room… "She got close to "and finish there "she spoke in a seductive smile'

He smile and look at her "let's go "

 _Next day_

I woke up but I started to feel some weight in my chest them I see kazuha who is slipping "hey kazuha wake up "I was able to move her to the side "come on wake up or your be late "

"5 more minutes "she said it in her sleep

"(sigh)" I got up and took a quick shower and when I got out I took another peek in mine room and see her still sleeping "(sigh) Narberal Gamma " as I mention that name an elegant, snow-white skinned, black-pony tailed beauty.

She wears a white bonnet in place of a helmet, and black armor decorated in gold and silver in the likeness of a maid uniform.

"You call Kasai-sama "she said it as she appear of thin air

"Yeah please call yuri and tell her to wake up Kazuha "

"Understood "then she disappears.

"Well I'm going ahead "then I got up of my house and the moment I step outside.(KKKYYYYYAAAA) I was able to heard kazuha scream.

 _Time skip_

As I walk in the street I feel the present of two people on is the girl and the other one is.

"Giotto "I sigh and evade a punch that was directly at me and the person who try to hurt me was send to the floor.

"You never change "I look at the boy with silver hair and gray eyes wearing the school uniform "Furuichi or should I call you creepichi "I give a light smirk and he got up

"Shut up" the scream at me " you don't know what it feels to not be the attraction of a girl " he started to cry "I'm so jealous.. I want to hit you "he try to hit me "but if I do Kazuha will stop been my friend "since when she is your friend

"I'm leaving " I started to leave

"Hey wait "he started to chase me

"By the way furuichi are really part of this pervert trio "I ask him and he puff out his chest and with a smile he respond

"Those two are my brotherhood "

"Yeah, yeah "let's go it's getting late

We walk to school and after a day of classes I was going to eat with furuichi, kazuha and others but since kazuha got really late to school she had to have a talk to the teacher and furuichi went with his friend to watch another girl getting undress.

Suddenly I feel like someone is looking at me, I look up to the old building and see a young woman who appears to be in her late teen with light skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure with long crimson hair that reaches to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also strand sticking out from the top with bangs covering her forehead and side of her face. She is wearing a long sleeve button down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar and a shoulder cape.

I made eye contact with her but I decided to leave.

 _Inside the room_

"Buchou"

From behind a woman in the same age appeared but she has violet eyes and a very long black hair tie with an orange ribbon with the same clothes as the crimson girl but with black knee-high socks.

"Akeno is he the new student everyone is talking about "

"Yes Buchou he is Giotto Caelum class 2-B. he's been only here for 2 days and he is already a celebrity and he is also the so call lover and brother of our new classmate kazuha Calelum "

"I see…please tell koneko to keep an eye on him. Check mate "

She got inside the shower and decided to take a bath but not knowing she and her friend conversation was already heard.

With Giotto

"well let see who get who first " he decide to leave after hearing the conversation of the two friends which began to interesting him.

 **Here is my rewrite of my fanfiction I which create long ago. The reason why I took so long if because I have to buy a new computer then I got a job and between school and job I was barely able to made this on. If you wonder why I put furuichi… is because I feel like the pervert in the story should not be forgotten and when I was thinking who to put I remember Beelzebub one of my best anime's and manga's. He will learn about the about the those thing in the future**

 **Also spoiler alert he is like a good version of zeref because he has living magic and narberal gamma and yuri are an example. And that is everything for today. also I'm making a new one in fairy tail where he never was sent to the DXD world**


	2. plan B

Chapter 2

"Sorry but sasazaki-sensei is not here " after my walk I head directly to the classroom where the girl teachers room to see if I can find the teacher of the girl from yesterday but I fail.

I look at the wallet of the girl and see a lot of money inside "she must be hungr-arrh " my eye started to bleed "(sigh) I'm still not use to his eye "

"Are you getting arose from a simple wallet "

I turn around and see the girl from yesterday.

"No… it's not that "I turn to see her and she sees my eye is bleeding

"sempai your " I stop her

"Don't worry about it "I clean my eyes "here" I tossed her wallet at her "you must be hungry "I look at her "do you want to eat and talk "

"I'll talk but I'm no-groorrr "the sound of her stomach made her blush

"Yeah let's go I'll pay since I made you go hungry yesterday "

"Ok "the was the only respond I got from her

Time skip

Right now Giotto and the girl from before are in a restaurant. While Kasai is ignoring the looks from the woman inside

"So what can I help you since you been following around " he finally decided to ask "but first let introduce ourselves " he give I few cough " my name is Giotto Caelum and you are "

"Himeragi yukina "the girl now introduce as Himeragi "and I'm here in a mission from the lion king organization "she said it

'lion king organization… where I have heard that name before 'he thought for a second

"You know of that organization "she as

"no " he respond 'I know many things it wouldn't be surprises If I forgot one or two things ' he thought as he scratch his head " do I look like the type who likes the who those things " he ask

"I feel like no but still i will explain you about my job… the lion king organization is a secret agency establish by the national public safety commission to prevent large scale magic disaster and magic terrorism, I'm a sword shaman and I was sent here to japan to observe you "

He widened his eyes "why "he ask

"You don't you "she ask

"If I didn't I wouldn't be asking you "he made a deadpanned face

"Well…you know about the progenitors "she ask and he nodded "the progenitors themselves are on equal footing with the nation's military troops. Natural that includes the fourth progenitor, in others words, your very existence is a treated the same as an act of terror of war.

"Great and I thought my life was hard now this "he drop his head

"Sempai "he move his gaze to the girl who is smiling at him "don't worry if I find a treated then I shall eliminates but if not you can have a normal life "

"Thanks I guest… but please tell something to your friend in the organization… tell then I'm not a vampire "she widen her eyes in shock

"But I was told th- "he stop her

"You see I have a specific power that stop me from turning me into a vampire "

"I see but still I'm going to inform them "Himeragi said it as she stand up

"Do as you please "

"Ok sempai I must be going…by the way "she look at him and she understood she wanted to ask a question

"Yeah "he look at her

"Is kazuha really your sister " she ask

"no " he answered normally "she is a girl who i safe from a painful experience and ever since them we been together traveling all over the world hehehe… good times "

"Ok… I understand "she left the place and he decided to leave the place but

"umm "

Giotto turn to see an attractive woman around his age with black hair down to her hips and violet eyes she is wearing, a dark red jacket with a latter P embroidered in gold. A white undershirt a red bow and green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it

"What can I help you "

"Umm. Are you Giotto Caelum "

"Yes I am.. So "

"I was wonder if you are dating someone "

"No"

"Really Thank goodness "

"?"

"Oh. Well I was wonder if will you go out with me "

"Um. Sure "

"Really " she made a big smile " then what about we go on a date this Sunday and Amado Yuuma is the name "

"Yeah "she left running leaving Giotto behind. "She thinks she can trick me "'Now to get away from the other one '

Giotto resume his walk and he still follow the present of his stalker "Time to escape" he walk in an ally a where a huge shadow is locate" "now" he enter in the ally and he suddenly appeared on the roof of the building and he see down at the ally where a girl around a year younger than him with white hair and hazel eyes. She has two long bangs going past her shoulder and several loose bangs and a clip cat-shape hair clips and she is wearing the same Kuoh Academy but without the cape.

"Those two are really inexperience"

Giotto left the little girl trying to find him without been able to find him.

"*sigh* I have a little observer... A group of devil and a fallen angel who are stalking me. Hehe and I though been friend with those two is exhausting " he sight once again " and now that I think about it isn't she the sister of…" he stop and remember someone "yeah that her sister. Well she is not going to do anything if I hit her... so I'm good "

He left not knowing he will gain another problem in his shoulder.

Time skip

I got home and I open the door.

"Is good to see your came safe kasai-sama "beauty maid with an intelligent look with pale skin, wearing glasses and a choker. She wears her hair tied into a low-cropped bun at the back of her head. Lacking a metal plate in front of her skirt, her dress emphasizes mobility rather than defense. She is equipped with spiked gauntlets.

"Hello Yuri how's been everyone "I ask at the beautiful maid

"Everyone have been really patient for your return "she said it as she bow

"I see… is kazuha home "I look at the maid who put a hand on her forehead and I smile

"She got here but she still little hipper about school "

"Well she an adolescent so it natural… by the way I want you to call everyone to my the living room " I said it and she bows

"Understood " she left and I walk to the living room and "

"Kasai-sama "An impeccable beauty a woman with lustrous jet-black hair and the face of a goddess. She has golden irises and vertically split pupils; on her left and right temples are two thick horns protruding crookedly, and on her waist are a pair of black angel wings.

She wears a pure white dress with silky gloves covering her slender hands, and a golden spider web necklace that covers her shoulders and chest.

"Hey albedo "I call the beauty standing in front of me "I hope everyone's been doing ok "I wall to her and touch her cheek and with both of her hands she touches my hand and she began to blush

"Yeah everyone's have been waiting impatient to your return "

"Ok come with me "we walk to the living room and the first thing I see is "kazuha "

I see my sister been sitting on the sofa playing video games with two people and the moment I call her " kasai " she pause the video game and run and hugs me.

"I hope you haven't done anything to anger the others "I told her and she shakes her head " I see " Aura.. Mare I hope kazuha hasn't trouble you.

"Not at all… kasai-sama "

Aura bella fiora a tomboyish looking child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature trait of the dark elves. She has golden hair and heterochromia, her left eye blue and right eye green.

She wears reddish-black dragon scale leather covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of my clan. Below, she has a matching set of white trousers and gold plated shoes, and around her neck is an acorn necklace emitting golden light. She is equipped with a whip around her waist and a giant, decorated bow on her back.

"I'm ok… with it "her brother mare bello fiore spoke

Mare is a child with dark skin and pointed ears, a signature trait of the dark elves. He has golden hair and heterochromia, his right eye blue and left eye green.

He wears a blue dragon scale leather full body suit, covered by a white and gold vest embroidered with the sigil of my clan and a forest green-leaf cloak. Below he has a matching short white skirt exposing his thighs, and on his neck is an acorn necklace emitting silver light. His slender hands are donned with shiny white silk gloves and wields a twisted black wooden staff.

"kasai-sama " I turn around and I see a man About 1.8m tall with dark skin, and nicely combed black hair. Behind the round glasses are eyes so squinted that they aren't normally visible. Wearing a British suit with a tie, he is dressed like a gentleman. Behind his back is a silver tail, covered with metal plates and six long spikes at the end.

"Demiurge I hope you been doing ok "he smile and bow

"I been doing fine kasai-sama "

"And where is "

"we are here kasai-sama " I turn around and see two figures one is an enormous body size of 2.5m, with the appearance of an insect walking on two feet - a fusion between a mantis and an ant.

With a tail twice as long as his height, and cover covered with sharp spikes like icicles and has a strong jaw that can easily snap people's hands. Two of his hands hold a silver halberd, while the remaining two hands hold a mace emitting black light and a crooked shape sheath which seems to be for a broadsword. With a breathtaking cold air, the pale blue, hardened bone armor oozes out diamond dust like bright light. His shoulders and back look like uplifted icebergs

And a girl short stature and has the appearance of a buxom fourteen year old girl. Described as a true beauty, she has pale shiny skin, seductive red eyes, and fine facial features. Her silver hair is tied in a ponytail, allowing others full view of her face.

She wears a soft black evening dress with a big heavy skirt. Her upper body is dressed in a lace embellished ribbon and a short tailored jacket. Her hands are donned with long lace gloves, not showing any bit of skin

"shalltear and Cocytus you two seems fine " I got close to the new figures

"We are doing fine my kasai-sama "the little girl spoke with a seductive tone

"We. Fell. honor. for. Your concern kasai-sama "the metallic looking instead spoke in a robotic voice

"hehehe and were is sebas " I ask and yuri came to my side

"He and solution went to the annual visit to the others group "

"I see well are all here "I ask

"No… there are two member miss-"she stop when she heard a scream

"Sorry for been late (smack) AAACCH "brown-skinned beauty with a sporty look and red hair tied in two long braids. She wears a maid uniform with short sleeves and long black gloves, with a skirt that has a long slit on its left side, revealing thigh high white stockings appeared and received a hit in the head by Yuri.

"lupusregina beta… you don't fell shame for making kasai-sama wait " Yuri spoke in a way a teacher scold a student

"Sorry yuri-nee I was looking for entoma and shizu "and from behind girl wearing clothing similar to the traditional Japanese style and a short girl with red-gold straight long hair. She wears an eyepatch over her left eye, while her right eye has an emerald color and target-mark on the pupil. Her face was very delicate, it looked as if it was artificially crafted by hand. She wears accessories with military camouflage patterns

"well if that is true then let's go shizu and entoma… kasai-sama wants us in the living room "

Everyone was around the room "ok I will tell what I know "I look around and see everyone "the first apparently some organization is under my trail and the second a fallen angel is trying to kill me "the moment I mention the fallen angel. I could feel killing intent in the air." Hey guys "I see albedo

"Everyone gather your weapons we are going to destroy that place "and when everyone is about to do that I stop them.

"Stop guys I don't things he give them any orders since he knows what I'm capable "they stop

"But kasai-sama don't you think letting them do what they want is ok..." albedo ask me

"It's ok after all "

 _NORMAL Pov_

Kasai hair began to turn white and a small and yet scary smile appear in his face "after all… they should know better than anyone to not make me the enemy right "

As he smile everyone is the room did the same as all the people around him started to emitted a dark aura

"Kasai-sama "Yuri goes to his side "I received this letter for you "she give him a letter to him. He opens it and began to read and a trouble face appeared in his face which caught the attention of everyone

"Is something wrong kasai-sama "albedo ask

"No is just I received a letter that someone will come here "

"Who is it kasai "kazuha ask

"don't worry about it " he close the letter " now why don't we leave for a night and everyone goes back to their dimension room ok " everyone bow "now have a goo-aaack" he bend down and covers his eyes that started to bleed

"Kasai "kazuha along with the rest of them startle because of this.

"Don't worry since I'm still not use to his eye I have this pain but I'm ok "he patted her head

"if you say so "

"ok now everyone go to your rooms I'm going to buy something while Yuri make sure kazuha finish her school homework" kazuha face soon turn blue as she turn around and see Yuri with a blue and cold aura as she adjust her glasses

"now if you be kind to follow me " she try to run but Yuri catch her and she was pull out of the room by forcei and the other maids following her.

"hehehe… "

He laugh and see the letter one again "in 5 months uh? " a smile appear in his head " to think my dream will become true "

"I need to call someone "

He head it to his room and open the door and he walks towards a computer " I hope she is connected " he search for someone name "here it is " he click in the name and after some second a window open and young beautiful girl with long brown hair which is waist-length and has deep purple eyes eating a candy shows up in the screen "yo "

"Hey there "she spoke in a tired tone voice

"I received your message "he told her as he look at the girl

"(yawn) so what are you going to do about it "she ask

"Tell elder I would like for him to take his role "he said it

"Ok I would tell him and I text you what he thinks "she was about to close up " I almost forget she wants to be there "

"Oh everything is done "he ask and she nodded

"Yeah, so are you ok "

"Yeah tell her to come and also tell kurosuke and to come I will need him and also Ellen if she is finish with work "

"ok will tell him I bet he well be there tomorrow " she made a wry smile " after all his king is calling him "

"hehehe I will the inform the others to made a room to for them "

"if I didn't know you I wouldn't believe you that you created her " she said it with a smile " and the others too "

"well what can I say I'm just that amazing " he made a proud smile "anyway don't forget to inform those three ok"

She nodded and finish the chat. He look outside the window and he touch the right side of the face "this is getting interesting " he stood up and he walk to the window " now for plan B "

 **Merry Christmas everyone here is my second chapter of my story I hope you all like it. I made changes from the old one and I will try to create an interesting story from now on... sorry if it took so long I been really busy with work and school but now that I'm on vacation I will try to put my next chapter Sunday or Monday... got it go Merry Christmas once again and happy new year.**


	3. Rushella Dahm Draculea

Chapter 3 new

A shadow dance deep in the night leaping from one rooftop to another one with an inhuman ability. Enthralling steps, bathed under the moonlights glory, any witnesses would have been instantly smitten by her.

Those springing steps allows people to imagine her feminine beauty and to be truthful a pair of long legs with dancing like steps, can only belong to a young lady of her prime.

The night wrapped around her, snow white skin, further refines her super natural beauty

A beautiful black dress tightly wrapped around her body with only her cleave prominently display, her full chest was unconcealed by dark.

Her most captivity part are her ruby red lips, Dripping with erotic energy be it a man or a woman no one would be able to resist being entranced by them but occasionally those lips reveal the secret of her nature…. A pair of sharp fangs.

The lips reveal a pair of teeth abnormally sharp and slender even with such alluring beauty, people can still feel the hidden danger.

Beautiful in the night with the strength and power to leap from building to another and the fangs…that is the king of the night…that is a VAMPIRE.

With leaping skill way above with her ruby eyes shining in the night and with a thirst from the dept. of her soul the only way to satisfy her thirst is one thing.

"Found you…3"

Whispering in a sexy and loveable voice, the girls stop her eyes flicking a scarlet spark, locking on to the prey, her sight locked on to a young man walking alone in an alley.

He appears to be the same age as although it is impossible to tell the age of a vampire.

The female vampire caught a great catch- a slender and good looking boy.

Slender body, decent looks with silky black hair and skin both glossy and tender. The street barely illuminated by the lamplight it may be hard to tell if it is a boy or a girl wearing boy's clothes.

"He looks delicious "

Finding such a prize prey, the girl could not resist licking her lips. In an instant, she landed in from of the youth as if stunned by the beauty in from of him, the youth freezes.

"Don't be frightened human"

To the apprehensive prey in front of her the girl reveal a warm and yet seductive smile.

"I am called, Rushella Dahm Draculea. I am a vampire of the highest class, one of the purest bloodlines. A true ancestor Please be Honored, that you were chosen by me "

The boy did not react.

"I couldn't help but I noticed the delicious smell of your blood. I was drawn by your flavor. I thought you might have been bleeding, butt looks you are not injure However such a delicious smell still fills my nose with a sweet, sweet smell "

"Come and serve me "

She put her arms around his shoulder and move his black scarf revealing his neck. And took a small bite.

She widen her eyes since her blood taste delicious, no beyond delicious and she did not wanted to stop but.

"Hey.. It hurts "

She widen her eyes when she heard the young boy voice.

"How can you not be affected by my bite "

"Don't know "

"Do you know who you are talking "

"A vampire Right, not surprising"

"Insignificant Human Rubbish, also you already received my (kiss) you are my servant now "

"I don't think so…Look"

He show her his neck and she got shock when she saw the neck of the black hair boy is completely fine.

"But how "

"I'm special so it doesn't matter how much you bite me I'll never become your servant since I'm not human "

"What! Who are you? "

The boy see her in the eyes and say "Giotto Caelum" he turn around and began to walk but he turn around one more time and ask "Do you have a place to live "

"No I don't "she respond

"You want to come to my house and rest a bit"

"And why would I do that "

"Suit yourself"

"Wait" she Yell to stop him

"So you're coming "

"Of course, this way I can have more time to turn you in to my servant "

"Good luck with that "

At Giotto house

Rushella stood where what it looks like one of those mega expensive House.

"Why are you standing there "

"Just give me permission "

"Oh right.. You can enter and also don't try to do something stupid to the house since it doesn't belongs to me "

And his only respond was a single nod.

 _Time skip Giotto point of view_

Right now I'm walking to school with my red cheek along with kazuha " I'm thinking this was a bad idea " I thought letting her live in my house was a good idea but if I'm going to wake up like that all the time " I'm getting to tired ".

"Don't be like that "I turn to see kazuha "yeah it was a little complicate but in the end it was all good "

"all good?... they almost destroy the house " like I say at night when everyone saw me with Rushella they thought I got me a new servant but everyone almost killed her when she say she follow me so she can turn me into her servant thing which albedo did not like.

And worst when everyone burst into my room because if her scream and they saw her naked albedo got the wrong idea and then she saw me with a red cheek she literally jump to killed her. it cost me a lot of work to calm her down.

"And where you… I'm surprises you didn't sleep with me and more that you didn't wake me up too "I ask and kazuha began to blush and touch her stomach

"I ask yuri if she can help me do the test "she lightly tap her stomach and I widen my eyes

"Are you? "Ask I didn't finish but she could understood my question.

"No "she shake her hand in "but I can feel it.. We are close if it a boy kazuya and if it is a gilr you name her "she move her face close to mine as our lip are about to touch (Crash) but a lout sound atop us "what's that "

"let me see " I move to a trash can that is lie in the floor and I see a little cat with light pink hair and a small pink hit nose and round flat eyes with two eyelashes sticking out and a red choker with a golden bell.

"It's a cat "

Then when the cat hear my voice the cat hissed at me.

"Hey I extend my hand. And the cat jumps to it "I'm Giotto and she is kazuha " the cat meows at me and kazuha.

"Sempai "we turn around and see Himeragi coming towards us.

"Hey Himeragi "

"Hi sempai and good morning kazuha-sempai "she bow to us and we bow back "who is that little cat and what happen to your cheek " she ask

"The cat is my new friend and the cheek… let's say you will observing a real vampire " she got shock.

"Wait who " she ask

"You'll found out soon " I look to my left and see silver hair " why don't you come out furuichi " I call the pervert and he came while holding his head with his hand.

"Hello " with his hand he brush his hair in a cool way " hello kazuha-chan and my under classmate "

Kazuha only stood there not saying a word and Himeragi did not move "hello " that was all they say.

"creepichi " I say what they call him at school

"Hey why did you call me that "he ask

"because that is the true… anyway let's go to school I had a rough morning so I think I'm going to skip and head to the infirmary "I decided to kept on walking and head to the infirmary of the school while ignoring the scolding I was receiving all the way to school after we separate and furuichi had to go and meet his friends kazuha still scolding me

"Hey where is the kitty "

"She is here "I pull my scarf and the head of the cat "oh yeah kazuha "I called her "they're will come to live with us in a few moths "

I see kazuha began to smile "really when and why "

"don't know when but when I visit then I saw then they were been fine so I decide to let them come now that they are alright "I smile at her "also "but then I change my expression to a trouble one "I still feel I little insecure letting them stay at that places "I shiver "I that place still hunting him "

"Yeah when you take me there… I couldn't sleep for one week if you weren't there for me " she also shiver

"heheh anyway I will also leave… don't know but I fell like today is going to be a total disaster " I say goodbye to kazuha and wall to my class room.

In a classroom Giotto is writing the notes when the teacher call the classroom.

"Ok class I got inform we have another transfer student… Please coming... uh Rushella-san "

Giotto sigh because she came wearing her dress. The teacher back up a few steps as a beauty in dress walk into the classroom.

Her dazing looks even attracted the girls, and the boys opened their eye wide.

"My name is Rushella Dahm Draculea knell before me commoners "

"Rushella-san… uhm rather using the family name should be Draculea-san… Right? "

She did not pay attention to the teacher and began to scan the room.

"She sure is pretty "

Next to Giotto there is a young man with teal eyes and swept back brown hair. And head phones around his neck with the school uniform but without the jacket. His name is motoki yaze he is a student here who Giotto find trust worthy since he knows him from a long time.

"She sure is but why is she on a dress "

The one in front of him is a high-school- girl who has long blonde hair that is curled on and, it ends and it passes through her shoulder. She also has a fringe and bangs either side of her face and a long pony tail. She also have red eyes and she wears a black sweater for the uniform of the school. Her name is Asagi Aiba

She is also Giotto childhood friend who He meet in middle school 3 years ago before his move.

As soon as they're conversation finish, Rushella found Giotto.

"Found you! "She walks next to him "Really causing me to come here and found you "

"(Sigh) "he only lower his head and sees Rushella giving a smile that could capture any male.

"I have arrive "She said it

"And in a bad time "he answer her "how did you find "

"Well for the school I just ask the people in the streets and when I got here I was heading to a place call Administration Office but I found a little girl with black dress and she told me to come here "

"And how you got here in a bright day today "

She laughed and happily brought out the parasol she is holding in her left hand.

"Idiot do you think our race only hides in the dark? By using this special made parasol for vampire, I can completely avoid the sun it also can guard me from the rain too so for a vampire that hates rain this is a treasure.

"Are you going to cause me problems "he ask hoping she will not

"Ah I brought the keys since we are going home together you can hold it "

Rushella brought out the keys from the house and his reflex made him reach his hand to get them but stop in mid-way when he fell a chill in his spine so he take a look around and see dead stares looking at him.

"Uh" he hears Asagi calling him "Giotto… you and her…. Live together "

The room became cold "This is bad "he thought as he feel killer intent.

"WHAT THE HELL! That guy knows an AAA class girl? And they leaving together"

"HEY, HEY this is high school "

"She made me all excited but it seems this flower already has a master "

Many boys began to cry as for the girls

"You hear they are leaving together "

"It's a lie a high school boy leaving with a girl and more someone like her "

Giotto has his head down with some tears "why ".

"Hey you guys. What the heck are you looking at? Is it because you are enchanted by my beauty can't blame you pitiful hum-"Giotto cover her mouth "what are you doing "she spoke between his fingers

"Sorry, this person… is a relative who came from far away in another country. I only meet her recently and since she receive royal education, since little she can act as a princes. hehehe well you see she was supposed to come tomorrow but it seems she follow me here "

"What are you talk-"he stop her once again.

"Why don't we start class teach "he call the teacher so he could start a class

"Oh . . . um, okay "he let go of Rushella and sat in his desk.

"Move "Giotto sees how Rushella ask motoki to move gaining a confuse motoki and sigh from him.

"I'm starting to regret this… please don't bring me more trouble " he pray only for him to find out his wish will not come true since inside his scarf a little kitten getting ready to play.

 _Time skip 3_ _rd_ _p. o. v_

Giotto is together with kazuha and Himeragi and Rushella are discussing about the new person. If you wonder about furuichi he is.

" **STOP "**

The group turn down to see furuichi been chase away together with his two pervert friend's one is bald and the other wears glasses. Matsuma also known as "perverted bald "and matohama "perverted glasses "… the trio group is running away from a group of girls who are holding a bamboo sword.

"That guy sure know how to make me happy "Giotto said it as he chuckles from the scenery of his pervert friend "don't you think "he look at the girls who are looking him halve eyes open "sheesh okay okay lets go back to the topic "

"So she is the vampire "Himeragi look at Rushella who is standing holding her parasol protecting her form the sun light.

"Yeah she will be staying at my house "Giotto said it as he still not taken his eyes of his silver hair friend that is currently is getting a total beat down. "And you know need to worry I may not look like it but I can handle little kids "

"What you say "Rushella ask in an angry tune.

"You heard me… Giotto answer as he look a Rushella "more importantly… why are you here " kasai ask

"Well all I did was say I'm leaving and they open the door and told me to have a nice trip "Giotto face palm as what she said.

"Anyway let's just go to class and them Himaragi "Giotto called her

"Yeah sempai "

"Are you busy after school "

"No… I'll be watching you after school" she said it with a proud voice which made Giotto create a wry smile.

"Ok let's go "

 _Old building_

Rias gremory is in her desk thinking about what has happen recently.

The suddenly appearance of Giotto caelum which she sense power that will draw the interesting of other faction and that is the reason why she send her servant to spy on him but it always is the same result. " he disappears in the darkness " she said the same things her servant told her every time he escape.

And the girl who is her classmate who said he is her lover she doesn't' know but she can tell she has some kind of power that is making her insecure but also she also has a feeling she has meet her before.

The other one is the human girl who always carries a guitar case where strong energy emits from and every time her servant wants to get close to her the energy stop them.

And now the new problem name Rushella Dahn Draculea. By the name she knew in a instant she is a vampire but she wonder why is she here.

"Buchou"

She sees who is calling her and notifies it's her best friend.

"What is it Akeno"

"They're moving "

She stood up and say "Ok let's follow them "

 _Time skip Giotto p. o. v_

"What is this place?"

Rushella yells as she looks around the super market. Right now we are doing shopping with Himeragi and Rushella.

"She sure is happy "kazuha said it in a smile as she is hugging my arm.

"Yeah "

"Hey sempai "

I see Himeragi who call me "what is the name of this weapon " she ask me as she is holding a gulf club "

"That is a golf club and please put it down "I said to her and she began to analyze it by some reason my gut is telling me not to leave her out of my sight. "Is this the first time you go shopping "I ask and she nodded.

"Yeah… OH! And what about this one? It just like a flamethrower "she pick up a leave thrower.

"You are half right and half wrong "she put it down and began to explore

"She is acting like a little kid don't you think "kazuha said it as she look at Himeragi between giggles.

"Yeah just like a child going to a park "I sigh as a look at Himeragi

"You know if we were more old this could be a family… you the father and I the mother and our child "she smile and began to get close to my face "I can wait for this to be real "our lips were close to touch but.

"Ah sempai this is a weapon "our kiss got stop by Himeragi who is holding a chainsaw really high as she began to swing it around "

"yeah it is but please put it down "she obey and one again she explore " "that girl sure is- "I stop talking when I saw kazuha holding her mouth "something wrong " I ask

"No is just hehehe "she began to laugh "she reminder of you when I took you out for shopping "

"Well…. I hate to admitted but that is true " I smile because just like she say I was just like this the first time she took me out shopping " I feel we are going to be in the same scene when they get here "

"Yeah now let's go "we decide to follow Himeragi since we decided to help her with her shopping's too. After we chose the meat for everyone we move to the detergents

"OH… I learned about this in the lion king organization… I can believe they sell this here "

"That is just a detergent "I got confuse

"Yes it is but if you mix it with this it creates a poison gas "step next to her and remove the ingredients from her.

"NO AND DON'T EVEN TRY IT "I sigh what's up with those people why are they teaching in that organization.

"Sempai where is draculea-sempai" I began to look around… I can believe it I took my eye from her for one minute and she disappear and I decided to go where I last saw her but then I began to feel some feeling.

"That must be "I rush to the where I felt it and the moment I got where it came from I see Rushella staring at the meat in the butcher shop.

"What can I get you lady "the man ask in confusion

"yeah she will have this one " I got close to him and pointed to a piece of meat "thanks "

"No problem "

"please stay close to me " I told her as a drag her out of the store as we finish all of our shopping "by the way Himaragi " I called her "what did your organization say about me " I ask

"Well when I inform them about you they say I still should watch you "

"I see… well every one let's go home "

As we began to head home I kept on having a feeling that something will happen but I don't know why and "why are they going in the wrong direction for the last hour. "

 _In other part of the town._

"Where are we going "

Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko toujou, are following the three new students from the moment they left school.

"I don't know "

They have been going to stores one by one and they kept on walking like nothing.

"They are only take a look at the stores and they leave "rias comment as she still on watching them " but there is something weird about this " he take a good look at them and she noticed " they don't have shadows "

At noticed that she walk to them and try to touch them but her hand pass through them and they disappear.

"They trick us "she is shock because she fell for something a little kid will fall "

"Ara,ara that is not nice "

Akeno is smiling but her eyes are twitching and koneko is only giving a plain expression.

"OK" Rias yell "we are going to spy on their date and after that I'm going to make him my servant"

"yes buchou " they left the scene but little they know is they were been watch the hole time.

"He sure like to mess with people "the dark figure disappear as the only think was seen in the dark were a pair of golden eye.

Somewhere in far from the other three figures move closer to the town.

A slim, young man with long, black hair and blue eyes. His hair is tied into a ponytail and his bangs are swept away except for strands of hair falling in his face.

He wears a long, black jacket with gold trimmings, opened with an upturned collar and rolled-up sleeves, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, straightened with an unorganized blue necktie. Below, wears black pants and white shoes He also carries a sword beside his waist.

Next to him a incredibly beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, crimson eyes, and slender arms. She has long silver hair that reached down to her waist. She also wears a hair clip in her hair. She has an extremely sexy figure, especially her remarkably large bust size and slim waist. She is wearing normal clotting that consisted in a long white color blouse and a dark blue vest over her blouse. In her waist there is also a sword which air is flowing around it.

"arifar is saying there is danger in the air " she said it to the boy next to him.

" I can feel it too maybe that is the reason why he ask us to come " then he look next to him to the third figure a short girl, who has long purple hair that are styled with "drills". She is wearing a purple dress and hat on her head with cross logo. "Did you find him lapis "

The little girl nodded "yeah... follow me "she began to walk

"Well let's go "the silver hair girl and the black hair boy started to follow the little girl.

 **I hope everyone like this chapter also i'm going to create a new fanfiction and I hope you will read it.**


	4. time to act and new faces

Chapter 4 new

I felt a pair of fangs piercing my neck "ouch " I open my eyes and I see two thing one is kazuha is sleeping hugging my left arm and Rushella who fangs are showing. "What are you doing "

"Don't move "Rushella spoke as she took another bite of my neck

"can are you at least wait until I wake up and kazuha wake up " I call kazuha who still not move "(sigh) I move to the side when Rushella stop bitten me.

"and now see if she is awake "I walk out of my room "Yuri please wake up kazuha again "the moment I say that ( **KYYYAAA)** I heard kazuha scream "that is one problem result "I walk down stare and "I think if you eat pizza you get sick of it "I said it a girl who has green hair and golden eyes and she is wearing a white shirt.

"Are you mad because I made you pay "she turn around and look at me and look with a smirk.

"Why wouldn't I be mad "I pointed to a pile of pizza "with you wasted l like a 21550.22 yen for just pizza "

"Just think of it like a reward for telling you the news "she said it as she still eating the pizza "and you know this is nothing "

"Why this happen "

 _Flash back_

Is night and I'm heading home with Rushella and kazuha "today was a something "with Rushella coming to school and all that happen in school I'm really done for today.

"What's that "Rushella said it as she pointed the door of the house where I see a guy holding some pizza boxes.

"Is something wrong "I ask but I think I know the answer.

"Yeah I been here for 10 minutes and no one is answering " he told me as I can see the anger in his voices

"ok… sorry about that but could you tell me who name the order " I ask and my gut told me

"Someone name C2 "and just like my gut told me

"sorry one again "I give him the money but he stop as he kept on handling me more and more boxes after the 15th box we enter and I head to the living room and I see find the culprit she is a girl with golden eyes and green hair wearing a suit containing means of restraint, including various straps and zippers, and a high collar capable or gagging the wearer, the suit have rather long sleeve that flare outwards closer to the cuff

"Why am I not surprise "I said it as I walk to her and see she is playing a videogame "why order so much "

"If you don't like it then don't eat it "she answer me as I handle a box of pizza

"Can you at least order something other than pizza "I ask

"You know I like pizza ever since we meet "she answer at me

"in your point of view you may think is something you like but if we ask the other whet I look at it is more like an addiction " I scratch my head " let's put that to the side… how are things in the place ? "

"Everything is going ok but you know you have to go and visit since most of those guys don't have what you call teaching material "

"hahaha " I couldn't help to laugh "yeah you got that right "

"C "kazuha jump and hug the girl now identify as celeste "how are you and how everyone there is "kazuha started to ask so many question she sweat drop.

"it sure has been a while kazuha and who is she " she ask as she points at Rushella

"She is a vampire "I walk next to Rushella

"I'm Rushella Dahn Draculea and now become my servant "she said it with proud voice and try to use her mystic eyes but.

"Sorry but it's not going to work "

"What "Rushella got shock "No-not again! Who are you?"

The green girl smile and say "Hello I'm C2 "

End of flash back

"Now that I think about it how many vampires have you meet "she ask him?

"Let's see I have meet many but those four vampires are the only ones I can have a decent conversation so far "

"Really? "

"Yeah… "

"kasai-sama "I look behind and I see albedo holding a phone "there is call for you "

I pick up the phone "hello "

"(yo)"

"OH it's you "

"(That's the way to say hi to a friend)"

"For you… Yes!"

"(Man that is cold)"

"So what do you want?"

"(Well a few of my subordinates are gone and)"

"You want me to bring them back "

"(Yeah… and since you are in his sister territory you have to dress like him)"

"I see… well I'll do my best and don't forget the payment since I'll be paying for a lot of pizza"

"(Oh she is there)"

"Yeah"

"(Very well I'll do it goodbye)"

I finish the conversation with him "albedo can you do me a favor "

"Anything for you kasai-sama "

"when I come back are you going to be capable to stay with me the night " I look at albedo and she is shaking as well have the eye of a predator "well I hope you wait for me so see ya " I run outside the house but (ALLL RRRRIIGGGHT ) I heard albedo's scream

 _Time skip normal p. o .v_

He is waiting for yuuma to come in the place they supposed to meet but before that a lazy in a cosplay give him a paper and left.

"Well I have to say they sure are persistent "

"Sorry I'm late "

He turn to see yuuma in a short black Dress with a Small light purple Jacket on top.

"Don't worry let's go "

"Yeah"

The whole day thy have been trying new clothes going and after that they headed to a restaurant and try to have a relaxing dinner but it couldn't happen since they enter gossip about them yuuma for man and Giotto for woman.

Giotto left to use the bathroom and return only for telling her to leave.

And it came the evening daze in the park and Giotto and yuuma are walking when suddenly yuuma dash to the fountain and say.

"Giotto-kun I have fun today… did you have fun too"

He only nodded at the question

"Thank goodness… hey Giotto-kun will you grant me a wish" he nodded and she walk to him and say" will you die for me "he did not respond he only put a "what" face.

"It seems you did not understand"

Suddenly her face became cold and a cold mature voice she use to whisper in his ear "will you die for me "she began to glow and she appear wearing a black strap like objects around and under her breast and a thon like piece held around her hip by three thin straps gloves that run right up to her arm with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder and black thigh-high heel boots.

But he did not react he only stare at him.

"Oh… you aren't surprise and I was hoping to hear you scream but oh well… goodbye"

She threw a spear she made in her hand and stab Giotto in the gut that made him throw up blood.

"Sorry but you should blame god for putting a sacred gear inside of you… and thanks for the boring date"

She left and Giotto was on the floor "she sure is hasty "suddenly he stood up and look at his stomach where there was supposed to be a hole but that it show there was no a hole. "now I have to have to wait for my little red… she sure has change " he began to walk but he took out his phone and look at the picture of two little girls around 5 or 6 and between them is a little boy with white hair.

"I better call for help "

Soon like a vortex was sucking him he disappear and appear in a rooftop not too far from the park " she sure like to take her time " he said it as he look a red light and rias gremory appear and even thought he was far away "I can imagen her face hehehe… oh yeah " he took out his cell phone once again " I better call her " he dial and call.

"(ring,ring,ring… hello hello ) a girly voice he heard in the phone

"You don't need to act that way it's me "

"(Don't be like that we haven't spoken in so much time I have to act)"

"I see well I'm calling you to tell you about your sister "

"(Oh her)" Giotto could heard her voice change to a little older one "(whatever she does is not my problem)"

"She attack me and now he want me to catch her but I need to know if you ok with me doing it because if you want to take care of her I c-"

"(do whatever you want )"he stop because she hang up

"Just like her sister she is has-(beep "he look at the message he got from the girl [do what you need to do and I'll reward you my sil-"he close the

"Well let's go now I should be going home "he jump down to an ally. " I'm going to need a bad "he head it towards his house.

After heading home he enter inside and see all the maids line up with their head down "hello girls "

"kasai-sama your bath is ready lady albedo and lady kazuha are waiting for you " Yuri said it.

"Ok thank you "he heads towards the bathroom and see light coming from inside the bath after he undress he got inside and see albedo and kazuha inside

"Let us help you "kazuha said it

"Thank you girls "

 _Time skip next morning at school_

"Draculea-san why won't you join our club "

Like any other day me, Asagi and yaze and furuichi are in the classroom seen many people trying to make Rushella to become part of their club but just like any other way she rejected saying how a high class lady cannot stay in such a place.

"She sure became popular " tomoki told me the that as he look at the scene with a sweat drop and a wry smile.

"yeah… actually I'm surprise to see she get this friendly talk with the others knowing her "bossy I'm better than you " personality of her " I said it as I still looking at her " but I have to say her in the class makes it more interesting right " I said it and the other nodded

"I get what you mean "Asagi agree with me

"You guys are still immature "we turn to see furuichi with his hand one her chin "you are blind with her personality you don't know her true charms "he said it with a shine in his eyes

"And by charms you mean her chest that you have been staring for the last five minutes "Asagi said it as she look at furuichi with half eyes.

"I thought it was ten "

"I say like 15 "

Tomoki and I discus the staring contest our perverted friend was doing with Rushella chest. There are times where he just can resist to do it.

"Why are you a pervert "Asagi ask to furuichi.

"Just give up Asagi… this guys have not change ever since we were kids "Giotto said it to her with a sigh

"OK! "We look at furuichi with pointed his finger at us "what do you guys think of me "he ask and we look at each other.

""" you really want to know """ we ask at the same time and the only thing furuichi did was.

"YOU GUYS SHOULD DIE "he scream as he left the room crying.

"I said it before and I said it again that guy sure knows how to lighting up my mood "I couldn't help to smile

"KYYYA… Its kiba-kun "

Some girl call the name of a handsome young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye he wears the school uniform in a perfect appearance

"Who is he "

"You don't know him "asagi ask in surprise.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you "

"His name is kiba yuuto he is the prince of the school "

"Well that is something… Hey does this school really gets excited by getting good looking students "

"Yes"

"I see "

"Are you Giotto Caelum "I turn to see kiba next to me?

"Yeah that is me… what can I help you "

"I would like if you can come with me "

He walks to the door and leave with him, kiba in the form and him in the back

"Hey kiba was it "Giotto call him.

"Yeah what is it "he turn his head and smile as for Giotto he only put a poker face and say.

"Just because you see me like a good guy that does not mean I'm actually a good one i made a little smile capable to give kiba a chill in his spine. "You'll never know when someone is acting "we keep on walking in silence until they got to their destination.

"We are here "they see an old school building. As they enter he notified a door with a kept out tape then kiba knock the door.

"Please come in "

We enter the room and the room was dark and the only things that were giving light were some candles " don't get me wrong but you guys really need some sun light " I told kiba who nodded and he say he agree with me.

I turn around and I see a girl with black hair tie in a ponytail "hello I'm akeno himejima "she introduce herself to me and I smile back.

"Hello "and kiba introduce me the little girl who was following me before " her name is toujo koneko " she bow to me and I did also the same.

"Hello I'm rias gremory "I see a crimson girl coming out of the shower

"Hello rias-sempai "he smile

"I was wondering how you school life Giotto-kun "she ask

"pretty well if you ask me " I look around " do you guys ever let the light coming inside " I ask and they look at each other. And my cell phone ran "sorry need to take this… hello… I see but can we talk later…ok "I hung the my phone and I look at the other

"sorry to be rude but I need to go "I ran away from the club room "I hope I'm not be late "after running all the way back to my classroom I noticed a little girl standing in front of the door a short girl, who has long purple hair that are styled with "drills" she is wearing the school uniform.

"And I'm late "I look at the girl "lapis "the little girl smile as he heard Giotto

"My host it's good to see you again "she bow and approach Giotto.

"Where are the others "I ask and she pointed at the classroom And I see a boy wearing the school uniform His hair is tied into a ponytail and his bangs are swept away except for strands of hair falling in his face.

And a girl with silver hair and red eyes wearing the girl's school uniform.

"kuroh… elen " they turn their gaze at me and they show a really bright smile

""kasai "" they run next to me

"hi guys " I greet the two new faces of the classroom " also I go by Giotto caelum in here I don't want to bring attention to myself so please call me that name at school and outside you can call me however you like ok " they nodded

"Ok "they both respond'

"Giotto who are these people "I look at Asagi who ask me

"Oh they are old classmate at my old school "I respond her

"I'm glad you guys are here "I put my hands on their shoulder "you should say hi to Kazuha "

"We will "

"Lapis go to class and we will talk later " I give lapis an order and she nodded

"ok class let start class but why don't you introduce yourself "

"Hello I'm Eleonora Viltaria I'm from west Europe "Eleonora introduce herself and many of the boys and girls scream in admiration \

"And I'm kuroh yatogami it's a pleasure "and this time only the girls scream in admiration while the boys were say "another good-looking guy "

I smile at seen my friends and I look down and I see an letter sticking out of my desk. I took it and open it and the only thing inside is a note that only says [meet me after school] "I wonder what it is "

 _Time skip_

I'm walking to the classroom where the card. After the school was over I told kuroh and elen to go and do something for and also I told them to check were they are going to leave "now that I think about will elen be ok without Lim…yeah she will fine and I'm surprise to see her alone " I noticed I'm where the letter told me to come and I knock the door "

"Ah you came "

I turn to the window and finds an extremely feminine girls with tea color hair with a ponytail and a grow the rivals rushella and I knew she was as big as rushella since she took the opportunity in hug me and I got a very close view of her undone shirt that is showing her cleavage.

"You are "

"Mei sudou, mei "

"Why you call me "

"Oh you don't know "she answer with a devilish smile and the way I can analyze it seems she is experience with this kind of things and I can see she is the opposite of rushella. She came close to me and whisper in a seductive voice.

"I'm looking for a cute boy "

"ok " she started to come close moving her hips from side to side " this is getting a little "

"A little what "

"Never mind but something tell me you want more than just meet "

"You got it "she came close to my cheek and (lick) she lick my face and try to kiss my lips. But I was able to move to the side and she trip and almost fell but I was able to graph her and I ask.

"You are not human right "

She began to freak out and close her legs and with one hand she hold her skirt

"Did you see it "

"Uh?.. See what "

"Don't you act dump with me "she ask me with anger "if you asking if I'm human than you saw it "

"Again… say what "

"This" she picks up her skirt without caring and she pointed something between her legs that shows some kind of letters and numbers like a machine line sequence.

"So… you are a robot "

"No! I'm a human but not born from a mother womb "

"So what are you "

"(sigh) have you ever hear of Frankenstein "

"Yeah?"

"well I was created from someone oh more like a descended of the victor Frankenstein but he did not wanted to create a monster so he made a few changes and well here I am "she said it as she leans close to me.

'To think there is someone crazier than him' I thought of someone who is really crazy when it comes to technology "And what are you doing here "I ask

"I came to a accomplish my goal "

"And that goal is "she came close to me and say something in a seductive voice.

"I want to give birth to a child "

"Oh I see you want a what!"

"Yeah… that has been my goal ever since I was create and o have found who is going to help me "

"Why me "

"You could tell it is love at first side and now "

She lean close to me and try to kiss me but fail after she hear the slam of the door.

"What do you think you doing "

Rushella came screaming when she saw mei getting really close to me.

"You don't see we are enjoying our self" mei tease her but that made her more angry.

"Shut it and you are my servant! So what are you doing "

"Since when I'm your servant "I ask her but it only made her angrier.

"Shut up "she scream.

"He is right " mai came and hug me "why are you acting like you're his boss " she begin to tease her once again.

"What ar-" Rushella got stop.

"The only thing you do is using him as you food only for your selfish desires and you don't care about his feelings isn't that right Giotto "

"Well I "I try to answer without making her mad.

"And I think he get mad that you suck his blood without his permission right "she ask me.

"Well is truth that sometimes it makes me angry and there are times when I want her to stoop but I-"I was stop by Rushella who began to hammer fist me 'yeah I started in the wrong way '

"You idiot, idiot "she stop and run outside.

"Oh! Man "I got up and shake the dirt of my clothes.

"I think I went too far "mei said it.

"You think! Ahhhh let's talk about this later and you explain me everything "

"Ok! But I won't give up on you "

'And this is one more problem I have to endure in the future '

I walk towards my house not caring about the raining but"(sigh)(snap) "I snap my fingers and put two barriers "that would stop them "

As I got to my house I see rushella standing there not moving but shaking really bad her skin is more pale than usual and her lips are no longer red but blue 'the rain must got her "

"Let's go inside " Rushella did not say anything she just walk inside.

"Take your clothes off "I ask her

"W-w-why "she try to answer without sounding in pain.

"So I can tell yuri to dry them yuri "I call yuri and she appear and I pass them the wet clothes of Rushella, she nodded and disappear "and here "I take of my t-shirt and give it to her "you're going to use it anyway right "

She took off her clothes and not bothering I'm seeing her "

"Ok now here help yourself" I sit on the couch and show my neck

"Are you" she try to say something.

"Just do it "that is the only thing I say until I feel a bite but the difference this time is gentle and soft. And after she finish she look at him and say.

Normal p.o.v

" I always wanted to know about your body " she ask as she look as his body, she has look at my body and see even thought is slender he sure has muscle but what attracted more attention are the marks in his body, cuts, slashes, burns marks, and there was big wound in the location of his hearth.

"Well I "she stop me when he try to explain .

"Don't say anything just let me sleep "then she feel sleep in my chest.

"hehehe this world… it doesn't matter who many years I been her this place still surprise me in many ways and good thing c2 is only and kazuha is visit them and kuroh and elen are out "then he take a look at his left arm and all of the sudden black marking that look like fire tattoos spread all over hisarm (like sasuke curse mark) and he can see his hair turn white as he sees the mirror of the living room and as a clench my fits and pure crimson flames appeared.

he look at the window and he sees the light of the moon " it's time to act "

Time skip

Its morning and Rushella and Giotto and kazuha along with kuroh and elen are walking towards the school.

"Hello Caelum-sempai, Draculea-sempai "they see Himaragi walking towards them. " and nice to meet you Yatogami-sempai and Viltaria-sempai "

"Hi! Himeragi how's your days at school going "she was about to answer but rushella stop her." and nice to meet you Yatogami-sempai and Viltaria-sempai "

"Hey why don't you became my ser-ouch "she stop because Giotto give her a karate chop in her head

"Can't you just say hi like normal person "he ask

"Shut up "she yell as she touch her head with a teary eye

"Let's just go to school "he suggested and they nodded and along the way to the school as they enter the park suddenly they hear a scream.

And when they turn around they see only white pantie.

"I don't know what to say "that is what Giotto say.

"Ouch why does this always happen to me "the girl stood and saw the three of them with a sweat drop.

Suddenly the wind blew and the white top flew and it show the face of the girl. She has long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair flows all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards.

She wears a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip and brown boots with black straps in a X shape pattern, she also wear a silver cross neckless.

"H-hello "Giotto said it with a weak smile.

"Yo-you need help "himeragi ask in the same way.

"W-well I'm a little lost"

ELeonora viltaria and the other vanadis from madan no ou to vanadis will join since I like the light novel and I will explain further later also i'm planning to create a fanfic of madan no ou to vanadis and freezing so I will post it when I finish the first chapter of either one. and I would like to announce unlike this fanfic those will be concentrated more in the story and no other animes other than the ones I thought in original fanfic before the rewrite.

because I always been wondering how the story line will show id an oc take the place of the main chapter with powers or ability are different from the hero and thinking different names and powers and personalities I will get confuse and I might get confuse which chapter belong to which story so those two fanfic will be using my oc because I like him so I'm inviting you all to read them and if not i'm ok and that is all and I hope you like this new chapter.


	5. Devil Eater

Chapter 5 new

A few minutes Giotto and company are walking towards together with the new girl they help to get up and now they are guiding her.

"So are you here on vacation "Giotto ask as he sees the nun briefcase.

"No I was transfer to the church in this town "she answer

"Really" he ask and she nodded 'I haven't heard from him and no one goes to the church here 'he thought for a second since Giotto been here he haven't heard of anyone going to the church… 'There is that old church but those guys ar-'he stop in thinking

"AHHHHH" Giotto stop thinking as he heard a little boy crying

"Please don't cry "the nun runs to the boy with a wound in his knee. "Big guys shouldn't cry "she put both of her hands over the wound and a green light appear as well the wound began to heal.

"Sempai "Himeragi call him with serious expression

"I know "he nodded and he look at kuroh and Ellen who are also looking at the nun and they turn their eyes to him and they also nodded.

"The nun stop healing the boy "here all good "the boy thank her and left her and she turn around to face them and say "I'm sorry if I scare you "

"Don't worry…That is an impressive power "Giotto said it with an smile

"This is a power given by god "there was sadness in her voice.

"i-I see..." he look behind him and see the others looking at him with halve eyes "what "he ask in confusion.

They walk for some time but there is something that got everyone attention and it is Ellen is hugging Giotto right arm while kazuha is holding his left " we are here " Giotto try to pointed to a run out church.

"Thank god"

Giotto smile and he sees Rushella who is faraway "we need to go "everyone look at him and with his eyes he looks at Rushella direction and they understood. "you see we have classes and we don't want to be late "

"I see… I hope we could meet again "

"me too " he smile at my name is Giotto Caelum, the girl with the black hair Is Himeragi yukina and they girl with the pink hair is Rushella dahm draculea " she pointed at Himeragi and Rushella " the guy with the black hair is kuroh yatogami and she is Eleonora vritaria and the she is kazuha caelum " and from inside his scarf a pink hair kitty pop out " and I almost forget… she is….uh now that I think about it I never name you. I know she is neko and I'm missing someone… hey where is lapis "

"she say she had one thing to do at school so she left early " kazuha was the one who answer.

"I see well this is our group "

"I'm asia argento it's a pleasure to meet you all "

"We fell the same… well we need to get to school ok "they all say there good byes and walk their separates way but not before Giotto look over his shoulder at the old church.

Time skip

Right now they are in the lunch room relaxing and try to cheer Rushella who has been with a depressing mood.

"Come on cheer up Rushella… this is just getting sad "Giotto say it as he is looking at a gloomy Rushella who is still lying her head in the table "and Ellen can you let go of my arm… "he ask at Ellen after he look at his surrounding and he sees people talking at each other in a low voice

Ever since they got to school Ellen have been hugging his arm except when it come to be at class and going to the bathroom " you know they are whispering "

"Then let them they are not going to hurt you… right Kuroh "Ellen ask at kuroh who has been next to Giotto

"I hope so… because if they dare to hurt my king I'll " he move his hand and made a pose like he was going to unsheathed a sword.

"Ok we get it "

"anyway can someone make her return how she use to be " then neko came out of his scarf and try to cheer her up but "fail uh anyone el-"

"hello Gi-kun" He widen his eyes as he recognize her voice "(boing) I-fo-und you " a cute voice he heard and try to look at the owner of the voice only to get caught between two bosoms " I missed you "

"mei " Giotto say it between her bust " what are you doing " he ask "and would you please let me go I can't breathe "

"Okay "she let go and she look around ignoring the look from Ellen and kazuha "hello soduo mei is my name "after she mention her name whisper began to heard.

"Hey isn't she the new student?" someone ask

"Yeah! Did you see how she hug our dark prince "a girl ask

"KYYAAH…. The three new popular students in the same place "

"They sure like to be dramatic "Giotto sigh "wait… Asagi what's up with this dark prince stuff "

She only made a dry smile and say "well the price part from your looks and the dark part came from the part because you always like to dress black so- "

"I got it. Stop there please "she stop her "this school keeps getting crazy by the day "he sigh as he lower his head then (ring,ring) the bell ring and every one decided to go to classroom. But (beep,beep)"uh?" Giotto phone ran and he sees a message, he read it and smile "time to move "

"YYYYYYOOOOUUUUU "Giotto look to the direction and see furuichi running to him and get pull form his shirt an get shaken by a pervert "why it always have to be you uh?... what do I need to be this popular "

Giotto look at him in confusion… and he smirk "okay I'll tell you a secret "furuichi smile brightly and Giotto whisper something and furuichi and left running to the halls

"What did you tell him "Asagi ask

"I told him if he do push up while he ask someone to go out with him she will immediately respond.

"I don't think he will do it "Asagi said it with a confusion

"I know furuichi and when it comes to girls believe me he will do anything for a girls attention" (KKKKKKYYYYYYYAAAA) they all heard a girls scream " I told you "

"GIIIOOOTTOO "

"Let's go everyone "and they left before a beat down friend could catch up to them.

Time skip

"Now that I think about it, Himeragi you never told me what kind of stuff your organization do other than spying on me "Giotto ask Himeragi

Right now Giotto, Himeragi, Rushella, Mei are in a restaurant eating while ignoring the looks from the others from the room. Kazuya left school early, kuroh also head to another place by Giotto instruction, and Ellen was ask to head home and made herself comfortable at home.

"The lion King Organization is an organization that is seemingly dedicated to conserving the peace between humans and demons "

"I see… and when a demon is not been friendly with the others than what "he ask as now the conversation began to interest Rushella and Mei.

"Well we eliminate but it depends in the level then we destroy it him but "she stop for a second.

"But what "

"When a demon is a high level and we cannot handle it we let "them" have it "

"Them? Who is them" Giotto ask in interesting

Then Himeragi voice became serious "The Night Raid "

"The Night Raid? That sounds like a party group "he laugh.

"Sempai That group shouldn't be taking lightly "Himeragi Scold him.

"Why" he ask

"From what I heard that group has greatest fighters and assassins who are equipment with rare weapons and what make them more scary are the Four emperors" Himeragi voice really serious meaning she is really serious.

"The Four emperors?" he ask.

"Yeah, nobody knows who they are, how they look with out there disguises and also they're true name. only the night raid knows about them and each emperor is really strong but among them there is one who is the most dangerous one is the "demon eater or the eyepatch " since he uses a creepy looking mask with an eyepatch.

"Demon eater "

"Yeah! I don't know much other than his name but people from the organization says he is a cannibal since he has been seen eating Demos or monsters "

"I see.. He does sound like someone you don't want to make angry or mess around with him right " he ask.

"Yeah… oh it getting late I'll better go "Himeragi began to leave

"Wait.. I'll take you home but I need to make a phone called " he walk to the Corner of the rooftop " hello… hey there…can you tell her to come and help me with something…okay thank you he finish his call and left with everyone

Time skip

Right now the four of them are walking to home until Giotto stop.

"What is it sempai "Himaragi ask

"I began to smell blood "he said at as he look to a old building "and bloodlust is on the air "he say it with a serious face.

"Ok then I'll shall erase it "she took and leaving them behind.

"And I have to open my mouth (sigh)" he sigh and began to follow her "Rushella take Mei to our home and use the teleportation ok "he ran ignoring Rushella who was complaining "they did a good job to put a barrier "

Time skip

Few Minutes later

Giotto catch up with Himeragi "there you ar-oh" but only to find her with rias gremory and her group.

"So that is the reason why I want you to be part of my group "she said it with and smile.

"I'm sorry Gremory sempai but I have to refuse "she bow and rias bit her lip.

"Himeragi we need to go "the suddenly voice of Giotto made rias and her group surprise to see him no just here but giving them the same poker face. "Sorry for stopping you Gremory-sempai "Himeragi bow and return to Giotto side "Bye "and they disappear before rias could say something.

"Buchou "akeno look at her only to find her really angry.

"I need to find a way to make him my servant and fast "they left not knowing they'll meet another problem.

In Giotto house

"kasai-sama "Giotto now name as Kasai look behind and see yuri behind him "she has come and she is waiting for you "

"ok "he pull a book and the book shell open showing a some clothes that consist in a battle type outfit and next to it a black coat with a hood that goes to his ankle but what got the most attention is a creepy looking mask with a face teeth and one set of bolts in each side of the mask and it's an attached to and black eyepatch the only shows his left eye and a thin black katana sword with a black blade instead. The cross guard has four prongs bent out to form the shape of the manji and another one black but more regular.

A massive broadsword with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The grip is plain, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerges; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a Screaming Skull or a human in agony.

"It's time "

Time skip

Inside a room kiba is fighting a crazy priest. He is a young man with short white hair and red eyes and a disturbing smile.

He appeared in the house of a client and began to attack after sometime a beautiful blonde girl came and after some time in witnessing the battle between the two of them and try to stop him from cutting kiba.

"Please father frees he doesn't look like a bad person"

Suddenly he cut her dress leaving her almost naked "shut up bitch ""he was about to attack bet he got send flying away by a black blast and kiba sees his master

"buchou" he try to get up but he got shot in the leg so he couldn't move.

"I'm sorry yuuto "she said it as she made a sad face "

"Hey you what do you think you're doing "freed ask with irritation

"What I'm going to do is going to kill you for hurting one of my beloved servants so why don't you dis-"

"Disappear "(like hollow ichigo) a high pitch creepy voice was heard in the room follow with a blood lust which started to give chills to everyone but with the exception of freed.

"Akeno prepare to leave "rias call her queen and she nodded.

"Wow-wow! Who is giving this blood lust? Hey! Why don't you come here and let's have some fun".

"HERE! "The rooftop broke and someone appear shocking everyone "I am" the dust that was clearing from the rooftop began to dissolve making everyone see the person in front of them.

"Who are-NO WAY" everyone stood there in shock because the person in front of them is the most dangerous person you could encounter. The clothes, the mask, the blood lust, are the same stuff she has heard from other.

Rias who has sweat coming from her face as she feels the power coming from him and with a shaking voice she was able to say the name "D-devil e-e-eater " she looks as him from far but her view change when he boost himself towards her.

"well, well, well what do we have here the so called DEVIL EATER.. Why is a big shot like you here "

He did not answer he look to the side and freed look to see asia who is trying to get up " I see you only came to pick up this bitch uh " then he pointed his gun at her " well to bad because I have to take her back even if it is by force " he pull the trigger and shot.

But to everyone surprise the light bullet was stop when a giant battle axe appear between freed and asia " ara, ara what do we have here "

They all look where the voice came from which came fron the roof and they see a young girl of around twelve or thirteen, She has long flowing black hair with a black ribbon as a hair ornament. She is also wearing a black dress with red frills, black stockings supported with garters and a red boots

She jump and pick up the axe "are you okay " she ask at asia and she nodded " tha is good and now " she spins her axe and she pointed the tip of her axe to freed "now for the bad boy who has been naughty " she jump and swings her axe

" I take care of him... you take care of her " she smile as freed and her began to fight

The devil eater nodded and lunch himself at rias group " I got you "

 **this is chapter 5 hope you like it attention ( probably grammar errors )**


	6. Red Rose Queen

Chapter 3 new

A shadow dance deep in the night leaping from one rooftop to another one with an inhuman ability. Enthralling steps, bathed under the moonlights glory, any witnesses would have been instantly smitten by her.

Those springing steps allows people to imagine her feminine beauty and to be truthful a pair of long legs with dancing like steps, can only belong to a young lady of her prime.

The night wrapped around her, snow white skin, further refines her super natural beauty

A beautiful black dress tightly wrapped around her body with only her cleave prominently display, her full chest was unconcealed by dark.

Her most captivity part are her ruby red lips, Dripping with erotic energy be it a man or a woman no one would be able to resist being entranced by them but occasionally those lips reveal the secret of her nature…. A pair of sharp fangs.

The lips reveal a pair of teeth abnormally sharp and slender even with such alluring beauty, people can still feel the hidden danger.

Beautiful in the night with the strength and power to leap from building to another and the fangs…that is the king of the night…that is a VAMPIRE.

With leaping skill way above with her ruby eyes shining in the night and with a thirst from the dept. of her soul the only way to satisfy her thirst is one thing.

"Found you…3"

Whispering in a sexy and loveable voice, the girls stop her eyes flicking a scarlet spark, locking on to the prey, her sight locked on to a young man walking alone in an alley.

He appears to be the same age as although it is impossible to tell the age of a vampire.

The female vampire caught a great catch- a slender and good looking boy.

Slender body, decent looks with silky black hair and skin both glossy and tender. The street barely illuminated by the lamplight it may be hard to tell if it is a boy or a girl wearing boy's clothes.

"He looks delicious "

Finding such a prize prey, the girl could not resist licking her lips. In an instant, she landed in from of the youth as if stunned by the beauty in from of him, the youth freezes.

"Don't be frightened human"

To the apprehensive prey in front of her the girl reveal a warm and yet seductive smile.

"I am called, Rushella Dahm Draculea. I am a vampire of the highest class, one of the purest bloodlines. A true ancestor Please be Honored, that you were chosen by me "

The boy did not react.

"I couldn't help but I noticed the delicious smell of your blood. I was drawn by your flavor. I thought you might have been bleeding, butt looks you are not injure However such a delicious smell still fills my nose with a sweet, sweet smell "

"Come and serve me "

She put her arms around his shoulder and move his black scarf revealing his neck. And took a small bite.

She widen her eyes since her blood taste delicious, no beyond delicious and she did not wanted to stop but.

"Hey.. It hurts "

She widen her eyes when she heard the young boy voice.

"How can you not be affected by my bite "

"Don't know "

"Do you know who you are talking "

"A vampire Right, not surprising"

"Insignificant Human Rubbish, also you already received my (kiss) you are my servant now "

"I don't think so…Look"

He show her his neck and she got shock when she saw the neck of the black hair boy is completely fine.

"But how "

"I'm special so it doesn't matter how much you bite me I'll never become your servant since I'm not human "

"What! Who are you? "

The boy see her in the eyes and say "Giotto Caelum" he turn around and began to walk but he turn around one more time and ask "Do you have a place to live "

"No I don't "she respond

"You want to come to my house and rest a bit"

"And why would I do that "

"Suit yourself"

"Wait" she Yell to stop him

"So you're coming "

"Of course, this way I can have more time to turn you in to my servant "

"Good luck with that "

At Giotto house

Rushella stood where what it looks like one of those mega expensive House.

"Why are you standing there "

"Just give me permission "

"Oh right.. You can enter and also don't try to do something stupid to the house since it doesn't belongs to me "

And his only respond was a single nod.

 _Time skip Giotto point of view_

Right now I'm walking to school with my red cheek along with kazuha " I'm thinking this was a bad idea " I thought letting her live in my house was a good idea but if I'm going to wake up like that all the time " I'm getting to tired ".

"Don't be like that "I turn to see kazuha "yeah it was a little complicate but in the end it was all good "

"all good?... they almost destroy the house " like I say at night when everyone saw me with Rushella they thought I got me a new servant but everyone almost killed her when she say she follow me so she can turn me into her servant thing which albedo did not like.

And worst when everyone burst into my room because if her scream and they saw her naked albedo got the wrong idea and then she saw me with a red cheek she literally jump to killed her. it cost me a lot of work to calm her down.

"And where you… I'm surprises you didn't sleep with me and more that you didn't wake me up too "I ask and kazuha began to blush and touch her stomach

"I ask yuri if she can help me do the test "she lightly tap her stomach and I widen my eyes

"Are you? "Ask I didn't finish but she could understood my question.

"No "she shake her hand in "but I can feel it.. We are close if it a boy kazuya and if it is a gilr you name her "she move her face close to mine as our lip are about to touch (Crash) but a lout sound atop us "what's that "

"let me see " I move to a trash can that is lie in the floor and I see a little cat with light pink hair and a small pink hit nose and round flat eyes with two eyelashes sticking out and a red choker with a golden bell.

"It's a cat "

Then when the cat hear my voice the cat hissed at me.

"Hey I extend my hand. And the cat jumps to it "I'm Giotto and she is kazuha " the cat meows at me and kazuha.

"Sempai "we turn around and see Himeragi coming towards us.

"Hey Himeragi "

"Hi sempai and good morning kazuha-sempai "she bow to us and we bow back "who is that little cat and what happen to your cheek " she ask

"The cat is my new friend and the cheek… let's say you will observing a real vampire " she got shock.

"Wait who " she ask

"You'll found out soon " I look to my left and see silver hair " why don't you come out furuichi " I call the pervert and he came while holding his head with his hand.

"Hello " with his hand he brush his hair in a cool way " hello kazuha-chan and my under classmate "

Kazuha only stood there not saying a word and Himeragi did not move "hello " that was all they say.

"creepichi " I say what they call him at school

"Hey why did you call me that "he ask

"because that is the true… anyway let's go to school I had a rough morning so I think I'm going to skip and head to the infirmary "I decided to kept on walking and head to the infirmary of the school while ignoring the scolding I was receiving all the way to school after we separate and furuichi had to go and meet his friends kazuha still scolding me

"Hey where is the kitty "

"She is here "I pull my scarf and the head of the cat "oh yeah kazuha "I called her "they're will come to live with us in a few moths "

I see kazuha began to smile "really when and why "

"don't know when but when I visit then I saw then they were been fine so I decide to let them come now that they are alright "I smile at her "also "but then I change my expression to a trouble one "I still feel I little insecure letting them stay at that places "I shiver "I that place still hunting him "

"Yeah when you take me there… I couldn't sleep for one week if you weren't there for me " she also shiver

"heheh anyway I will also leave… don't know but I fell like today is going to be a total disaster " I say goodbye to kazuha and wall to my class room.

In a classroom Giotto is writing the notes when the teacher call the classroom.

"Ok class I got inform we have another transfer student… Please coming... uh Rushella-san "

Giotto sigh because she came wearing her dress. The teacher back up a few steps as a beauty in dress walk into the classroom.

Her dazing looks even attracted the girls, and the boys opened their eye wide.

"My name is Rushella Dahm Draculea knell before me commoners "

"Rushella-san… uhm rather using the family name should be Draculea-san… Right? "

She did not pay attention to the teacher and began to scan the room.

"She sure is pretty "

Next to Giotto there is a young man with teal eyes and swept back brown hair. And head phones around his neck with the school uniform but without the jacket. His name is motoki yaze he is a student here who Giotto find trust worthy since he knows him from a long time.

"She sure is but why is she on a dress "

The one in front of him is a high-school- girl who has long blonde hair that is curled on and, it ends and it passes through her shoulder. She also has a fringe and bangs either side of her face and a long pony tail. She also have red eyes and she wears a black sweater for the uniform of the school. Her name is Asagi Aiba

She is also Giotto childhood friend who He meet in middle school 3 years ago before his move.

As soon as they're conversation finish, Rushella found Giotto.

"Found you! "She walks next to him "Really causing me to come here and found you "

"(Sigh) "he only lower his head and sees Rushella giving a smile that could capture any male.

"I have arrive "She said it

"And in a bad time "he answer her "how did you find "

"Well for the school I just ask the people in the streets and when I got here I was heading to a place call Administration Office but I found a little girl with black dress and she told me to come here "

"And how you got here in a bright day today "

She laughed and happily brought out the parasol she is holding in her left hand.

"Idiot do you think our race only hides in the dark? By using this special made parasol for vampire, I can completely avoid the sun it also can guard me from the rain too so for a vampire that hates rain this is a treasure.

"Are you going to cause me problems "he ask hoping she will not

"Ah I brought the keys since we are going home together you can hold it "

Rushella brought out the keys from the house and his reflex made him reach his hand to get them but stop in mid-way when he fell a chill in his spine so he take a look around and see dead stares looking at him.

"Uh" he hears Asagi calling him "Giotto… you and her…. Live together "

The room became cold "This is bad "he thought as he feel killer intent.

"WHAT THE HELL! That guy knows an AAA class girl? And they leaving together"

"HEY, HEY this is high school "

"She made me all excited but it seems this flower already has a master "

Many boys began to cry as for the girls

"You hear they are leaving together "

"It's a lie a high school boy leaving with a girl and more someone like her "

Giotto has his head down with some tears "why ".

"Hey you guys. What the heck are you looking at? Is it because you are enchanted by my beauty can't blame you pitiful hum-"Giotto cover her mouth "what are you doing "she spoke between his fingers

"Sorry, this person… is a relative who came from far away in another country. I only meet her recently and since she receive royal education, since little she can act as a princes. hehehe well you see she was supposed to come tomorrow but it seems she follow me here "

"What are you talk-"he stop her once again.

"Why don't we start class teach "he call the teacher so he could start a class

"Oh . . . um, okay "he let go of Rushella and sat in his desk.

"Move "Giotto sees how Rushella ask motoki to move gaining a confuse motoki and sigh from him.

"I'm starting to regret this… please don't bring me more trouble " he pray only for him to find out his wish will not come true since inside his scarf a little kitten getting ready to play.

 _Time skip 3_ _rd_ _p. o. v_

Giotto is together with kazuha and Himeragi and Rushella are discussing about the new person. If you wonder about furuichi he is.

" **STOP "**

The group turn down to see furuichi been chase away together with his two pervert friend's one is bald and the other wears glasses. Matsuma also known as "perverted bald "and matohama "perverted glasses "… the trio group is running away from a group of girls who are holding a bamboo sword.

"That guy sure know how to make me happy "Giotto said it as he chuckles from the scenery of his pervert friend "don't you think "he look at the girls who are looking him halve eyes open "sheesh okay okay lets go back to the topic "

"So she is the vampire "Himeragi look at Rushella who is standing holding her parasol protecting her form the sun light.

"Yeah she will be staying at my house "Giotto said it as he still not taken his eyes of his silver hair friend that is currently is getting a total beat down. "And you know need to worry I may not look like it but I can handle little kids "

"What you say "Rushella ask in an angry tune.

"You heard me… Giotto answer as he look a Rushella "more importantly… why are you here " kasai ask

"Well all I did was say I'm leaving and they open the door and told me to have a nice trip "Giotto face palm as what she said.

"Anyway let's just go to class and them Himaragi "Giotto called her

"Yeah sempai "

"Are you busy after school "

"No… I'll be watching you after school" she said it with a proud voice which made Giotto create a wry smile.

"Ok let's go "

 _Old building_

Rias gremory is in her desk thinking about what has happen recently.

The suddenly appearance of Giotto caelum which she sense power that will draw the interesting of other faction and that is the reason why she send her servant to spy on him but it always is the same result. " he disappears in the darkness " she said the same things her servant told her every time he escape.

And the girl who is her classmate who said he is her lover she doesn't' know but she can tell she has some kind of power that is making her insecure but also she also has a feeling she has meet her before.

The other one is the human girl who always carries a guitar case where strong energy emits from and every time her servant wants to get close to her the energy stop them.

And now the new problem name Rushella Dahn Draculea. By the name she knew in a instant she is a vampire but she wonder why is she here.

"Buchou"

She sees who is calling her and notifies it's her best friend.

"What is it Akeno"

"They're moving "

She stood up and say "Ok let's follow them "

 _Time skip Giotto p. o. v_

"What is this place?"

Rushella yells as she looks around the super market. Right now we are doing shopping with Himeragi and Rushella.

"She sure is happy "kazuha said it in a smile as she is hugging my arm.

"Yeah "

"Hey sempai "

I see Himeragi who call me "what is the name of this weapon " she ask me as she is holding a gulf club "

"That is a golf club and please put it down "I said to her and she began to analyze it by some reason my gut is telling me not to leave her out of my sight. "Is this the first time you go shopping "I ask and she nodded.

"Yeah… OH! And what about this one? It just like a flamethrower "she pick up a leave thrower.

"You are half right and half wrong "she put it down and began to explore

"She is acting like a little kid don't you think "kazuha said it as she look at Himeragi between giggles.

"Yeah just like a child going to a park "I sigh as a look at Himeragi

"You know if we were more old this could be a family… you the father and I the mother and our child "she smile and began to get close to my face "I can wait for this to be real "our lips were close to touch but.

"Ah sempai this is a weapon "our kiss got stop by Himeragi who is holding a chainsaw really high as she began to swing it around "

"yeah it is but please put it down "she obey and one again she explore " "that girl sure is- "I stop talking when I saw kazuha holding her mouth "something wrong " I ask

"No is just hehehe "she began to laugh "she reminder of you when I took you out for shopping "

"Well…. I hate to admitted but that is true " I smile because just like she say I was just like this the first time she took me out shopping " I feel we are going to be in the same scene when they get here "

"Yeah now let's go "we decide to follow Himeragi since we decided to help her with her shopping's too. After we chose the meat for everyone we move to the detergents

"OH… I learned about this in the lion king organization… I can believe they sell this here "

"That is just a detergent "I got confuse

"Yes it is but if you mix it with this it creates a poison gas "step next to her and remove the ingredients from her.

"NO AND DON'T EVEN TRY IT "I sigh what's up with those people why are they teaching in that organization.

"Sempai where is draculea-sempai" I began to look around… I can believe it I took my eye from her for one minute and she disappear and I decided to go where I last saw her but then I began to feel some feeling.

"That must be "I rush to the where I felt it and the moment I got where it came from I see Rushella staring at the meat in the butcher shop.

"What can I get you lady "the man ask in confusion

"yeah she will have this one " I got close to him and pointed to a piece of meat "thanks "

"No problem "

"please stay close to me " I told her as a drag her out of the store as we finish all of our shopping "by the way Himaragi " I called her "what did your organization say about me " I ask

"Well when I inform them about you they say I still should watch you "

"I see… well every one let's go home "

As we began to head home I kept on having a feeling that something will happen but I don't know why and "why are they going in the wrong direction for the last hour. "

 _In other part of the town._

"Where are we going "

Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Koneko toujou, are following the three new students from the moment they left school.

"I don't know "

They have been going to stores one by one and they kept on walking like nothing.

"They are only take a look at the stores and they leave "rias comment as she still on watching them " but there is something weird about this " he take a good look at them and she noticed " they don't have shadows "

At noticed that she walk to them and try to touch them but her hand pass through them and they disappear.

"They trick us "she is shock because she fell for something a little kid will fall "

"Ara,ara that is not nice "

Akeno is smiling but her eyes are twitching and koneko is only giving a plain expression.

"OK" Rias yell "we are going to spy on their date and after that I'm going to make him my servant"

"yes buchou " they left the scene but little they know is they were been watch the hole time.

"He sure like to mess with people "the dark figure disappear as the only think was seen in the dark were a pair of golden eye.

Somewhere in far from the other three figures move closer to the town.

A slim, young man with long, black hair and blue eyes. His hair is tied into a ponytail and his bangs are swept away except for strands of hair falling in his face.

He wears a long, black jacket with gold trimmings, opened with an upturned collar and rolled-up sleeves, wearing a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, straightened with an unorganized blue necktie. Below, wears black pants and white shoes He also carries a sword beside his waist.

Next to him a incredibly beautiful young woman of average height with a beautiful face, white skin, crimson eyes, and slender arms. She has long silver hair that reached down to her waist. She also wears a hair clip in her hair. She has an extremely sexy figure, especially her remarkably large bust size and slim waist. She is wearing normal clotting that consisted in a long white color blouse and a dark blue vest over her blouse. In her waist there is also a sword which air is flowing around it.

"arifar is saying there is danger in the air " she said it to the boy next to him.

" I can feel it too maybe that is the reason why he ask us to come " then he look next to him to the third figure a short girl, who has long purple hair that are styled with "drills". She is wearing a purple dress and hat on her head with cross logo. "Did you find him lapis "

The little girl nodded "yeah... follow me "she began to walk

"Well let's go "the silver hair girl and the black hair boy started to follow the little girl.

 **I hope everyone like this chapter also i'm going to create a new fanfiction and I hope you will read it.**


End file.
